Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean outtakes
Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean outtakes Transcript Man: And Action! Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Transcript Bloopers Man: And Action! Henry: One Two Three Four it's been ffun to play with skirt? Guy: Cut! (audience laughs) Transcript Bloopers 2 Henry: One Two Three Four it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't burp (audience laughs again) Transcript Bloopers 3 Henry: One Two Three Four it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't hurt June: Pero a el fin de sucio jugar (But at the end of messy play) Man: Woah woah woah! (audience laughing) Transcript Bloopers 4 Henry it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't hurt June: But at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt aw... Hitler: Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Transcript Bloopers 5 Henry: It's been fun to play with dirt Chip N Dale: getting grubby doesn't get hurt. Man: STOP! Transcript Bloopers 6 Henry: It's been fun to spray Man: Cut! Transcript Bloopers 7 Henry: it's been fun to play with (thunderclaps) Henry: Aw man! Man: cut! Transcript Bloopers 8 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt June: (snoring) Quagmire: Giggity! Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 9 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt June: But at the end of messy play. Chicken: Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk! Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 10 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt June: But at the end of messy play Henry and June: (with Man dressing as a chicken) It's time to clean the dirt away Henry: woah! what are you doing Man: me? i'm in it! Man: OKAY CUT! and that's a wrap! all right, thanks everybody. Henry: What? what's going on? Transcript Bloopers 11 Henry: it's been fun to play with (bomb exploded) Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 12 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting Elsa: FREEZE! Transcript Bloopers 13 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get Huuuuuuuuuuuuurttttttttttttttt! (Crash) (audience gapsing) Transcript Bloopers 14 Henry: (In rooster's voice) English subtitles: It's been fun to play with dirt Mr. Krabs: NO! Transcript Bloopers 15 Henry: It's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt. June: But at the end miss piggy's here? Miss Piggy: Hyah! June: Woah! (crashs) Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 16 Henry: It's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get... June, where's your head? June: (without head) it's the bird whos holding my head Bird: (yelling while holding June's head) Man: THAT'S NOT RIGHT! Transcript Bloopers 17 Henry: (in June's voice) It's been fun to... wait am i in your body? June: (in Henry's voice) Yes! Henry: (in June's voice) Rats! Transcript Bloopers 18 Robot Henry: It's been fun to play fun to play fun to play Man: Uh guys is the robot not working? Transcript Bloopers 19 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting ready Woman: YO! THAT'S NOT WHEN IT LOOK LIKE! Transcript Bloopers 20 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt June: But at the end of messy play Bambi Characters: we wash the cbeebies washing song! Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 21 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get burn! Bully: NO!!!!!! Transcript Bloopers 22 Henry: hurt get doesn't grubby getting dirt with play to... Man: HOLD IT! IS THIS BACKWARDS?! Transcript Bloopers 23 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt. June: But at the end of messy play. Henry and June: That means that we can say... Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 24 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't get hurt. June: But in the beginning. Timmy Turner: It's the end not the beginning. Transcript Bloopers 25 Henry: it's been fun to play with narf. Brain: What the heck was that? Pinky: MY BAD! Transcript Bloopers 26 Henry: it's been fun to spray Stewie Griffin: NO! NO SPRAY! Transcript Bloopers 27 Henry: it's been bun Man: What? is that a hot dog bun? Transcript Bloopers 28 Henry: it's been fun to play with Family Guy crew: Fa-mily guy! Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 29 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Mr. Krabs: getting ready for do your work! Transcript Bloopers 30 Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt June: Waffles waffles waffles waffles waffles waffles Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 30 Henry: (singing in gibberish) Cyborg: AW Come on! Sing! Transcript Bloopers 31 TJ Miller: Okay lets take it from the top Henry: (seth green's voice) it's been fun to play with... Gfourtx: Hey your voice is seth green? Transcript Bloopers 32 Man: And start over! Henry: Christmas, Christmas, time is here, time for... Man: ALL RIGHT CUT! Transcript Bloopers 33 Man: Come on! Sing! Henry: It's been fun to play with dirty getting grubby... it's not fair! Transcript Bloopers 34 Hitler: It's been fun to play with dirt... Henry: Hey! Adolf hitler, that's my line! Hitler: Sorry kid! Man: CUT! Transcript Bloopers 35 Henry: (pants) It's... been... in... the... desert! (lies down) Man: CUT!